This invention relates generally to sign assemblies, and, more specifically, to collapsible sign assemblies requiring a minimum of assembly time and effort for rapid deployment, such as those typically found in roadway construction and maintenance work zones.
Collapsible sign assemblies are known wherein a flexible sign material is tensioned by supporting structure for creating a display surface. The flexible material is typically tensioned by resilient fiberglass reinforced plastic battens of varying thickness, which are secured to the flexible sign material by a variety of fastening means. Typically, one or more battens are secured in fixed-pockets which are disposed at opposing locations along a rear surface of the flexible sign. However, fixed-pockets create difficulty in assembly as the resilient batten must be significantly flexed using manual force before the insertion of its unsecured end portion into a fixed-pocket is possible.
Fixed-pockets for securing a batten end portion therein are known and have been developed in two basic types: a pliable fabric type which is typically sewn directly to the rear surface of the flexible sign, and a rigid or semi-rigid molded plastic type which is typically affixed to the rear surface of the flexible sign with mechanical fasteners. Both fixed-pocket types have as their single purpose to secure a batten end portion therein, and thus tension the flexible fabric sign. When fixed-pockets of either type described are employed, the operator is always required to flex the resilient batten prior to inserting its unsecured end portion into a fixed-pocket. Flexing of the fiberglass reinforced plastic battens of varying thickness has become more difficult and much more of a safety concern with the advent of thicker, stiffer, and hence less resilient battens, which in turn are both more awkward to flex and require much more arm strength and effort from the operator than was previously required with the original, more flexible battens. Significant hand-eye coordination, ample arm strength, and the use of two hands, have become prerequisites for inserting the end portion of the newer, less flexible, resilient batten ends into fixed pockets. In fact, some roll-up sign assemblies cannot utilize the newer, less resilient battens with any of the known fixed-pockets because most people do not possess adequate arm strength to flex the batten sufficiently to insert the unsecured end portion into a fixed-pocket; the resilient batten is often just too stiff, and flexing the batten sufficiently to insert its unsecured end portion into a fixed pocket is unachievable by the operator. In attempting to do so, an operator risks losing control of the batten while it is being flexed during the insertion attempt, which could easily lead to serious injury if the resilient batten were to unexpectedly and instantaneously spring back and hit the operator.
More recently, two-piece mechanical fastener pockets with a friction-fit closure have been developed in which separate fastening means are provided and attached to the rear surface of the flexible sign material for securing the batten therein without the requirement of first flexing the resilient batten. However, these pockets still require two handed assembly in order to close the pocket to secure a batten end into and unsecure a batten end from an opposing pocket. Two-piece mechanical fastener pockets with a friction-fit closure are inherently awkward and often difficult to open and close due to their reliance on a tight friction fit closure, are unreliable in that they may inadvertently pop-open in strong winds, and if damaged, are not replaceable without specialized tools, and even if the appropriate tools are available, the entire two-piece pocket must be removed from the rear surface of the sign and new separate pieces reattached. Similarly, pockets are desired which can be readily utilized with all resilient battens, regardless of their flexibility or rigidity, and which can be easily secured with one hand, and easily replaced if damaged.
Of further concern, regardless of the specific batten or pocket assembly in use, is the time and attention required of an operator to accomplish the task of tensioning or untensioning a roll-up sign while working in less than ideal conditions, such as those encountered in construction or maintenance work zones where traffic is often moving at high speeds and/or changing lanes, and drivers and workers are often distracted by the various activities taking place around them, or are just not paying adequate attention for the circumstances. Adverse weather conditions, and/or inadequate lighting or night work, may also be contributing factors in making the operator""s job of tensioning a roll-up sign more difficult. When combined, any or all of these considerations can only contribute to the peril the operator is in when assembly or disassembly of a collapsible sign is required. Add to the assembly operation the additional requirement(s) that the operator needs both hands, significant arm strength, and a minimum level of hand-eye coordination for inserting and/or securing a batten end portion into a securing pocket, particularly when the newer, less flexible battens are part of the assembly, and it is easy to understand the desirability of a pocket which would greatly shorten the assembly time, as well as reduce the physical requirements of the operator.
Accordingly, the interlocking slide-pocket in accordance with the present invention provides means for securing a batten to a flexible sign material wherein the operator can secure a batten end portion within the appropriate opposing pocket with one hand, regardless of the flexibility or lack thereof of the batten itself, with almost no arm strength or hand-eye coordination required. In fact the present invention can literally be accomplished in total darkness, in a matter of seconds, even if a totally rigid, totally unresilient batten were utilized.
Another, equally important result with the present invention which utilizes a sliding cover and a positive interlock between the cover portion and the base portion, is that a batten end is much less likely to pop-out of a pocket during deployment of the collapsible sign assembly, a common occurrence when a fixed pocket is utilized and the batten is not secured at one or more mid-points by a secondary restraint. Fixed pockets typically must have an abbreviated or shortened sleeve portion so as to allow entrance of the unsecured batten end portion while it is being momentarily flexed for insertion by the operator. Thus, fixed-pockets capture a significantly smaller length of the batten end portion than the length of batten end portion captured by the present invention.
Collapsible roll-up signs not equipped with the present invention are therefore more likely to also require a complicated costly, and somewhat time consuming to operate, temporary secondary restraint to maintain the batten end portions within the fixed pocket than the permanent secondary restraint employable with the present invention. More particularly, conventional roll-up signs are often secured to the battens at points intermediate the terminal ends of the battens to prevent the roll-up sign from bowing when wind impacts the rear surface of the roll-up sign. Typically, velcro straps are used to secure the batten to the roll-up signs at such intermediate points. The use of velcro straps is time consuming and costly. The present invention avoids the need for velcro straps, as discussed in more detail below.
Thus the positive interlocking sliding cover in the present invention allows an additional safety feature in that the batten, regardless of how resilient or flexible it is or is not, may be permanently affixed to the rear surface of the flexible sign by one or more permanent secondary restraints, which do not have to be tied or untied each time the sign is assembled or unassembled, as do the temporary secondary restraints utilized when fixed pockets are part of the collapsible roll-up sign assembly. Permanent secondary batten restraints employable with the present invention prevent the battens from flexing sufficiently to allow the batten end the option to remove itself from the pocket at an inappropriate time, such as while it is deployed, and is subsequently struck by strong winds or a turbulent gust created by a passing vehicle, and at the same time still allow quick and simple one hand removal or insertion when it is appropriate for the batten end portion to be relocated relative to the securing pocket. An added feature of the present invention is that the batten may be removed from the pocket without first requiring removal of the roll-up sign from its support, or for that matter, without removing the batten from the rear surface of the sign. In fact, at least one of the battens utilized in the roll-up sign assembly are thus able to be permanently attached to the rear surface of the sign by a permanent secondary restraint means, making it impossible for the battens to be separated from the sign assembly at any time, which creates another safety advantage, in that the operator will not arrive at the deployment site with a collapsible sign with missing battens.
Another significant improvement of the present invention over all other pocket types, is the fact that if the pocket cover portion is ever damaged in the field and thus rendered inoperable, it is easily and quickly replaceable on the spot, without the use of specialized tools. A pry tab integral to the interlocking cover portion is easily pried up thus allowing removal of the cover portion; and just as quickly a new cover is simply slid into the base portion of the interlocking pocket in a matter of seconds, without removing the base portion from the rear of the flexible sign.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to a sign assembly. The sign assembly includes a flexible sheet of material in the form of a sign has a display surface and an opposing bracing surface. A first batten has terminal ends for engaging the flexible sheet along a bracing axis of the bracing surface. A second batten has terminal ends and is oriented along a second bracing axis of the bracing surface. The sign assembly also includes at least one bracing sleeve that has a base portion and a cover portion. The base portion of the sleeve is affixed to the bracing surface at a location along the bracing axis. The base portion includes a batten recess for receiving a batten terminal end. The batten recess is defined by walls disposed along longitudinal sides of the base portion in opposing relation and extending outwardly from the base portion. The walls define tracks along the base portion longitudinal sides. The cover portion includes a recess side and an exterior side in sliding engagement with the base portion. The cover portion is movable between a first position wherein the batten recess is exposed and a second interlocked position wherein the batten recess is enclosed by the cover portion. The cover portion and the base portion include releasable interlocking elements which cooperate to releasably interlock the cover portion in the second position. In this way, a batten terminal end is secured to the bracing sleeve upon slidably engaging the cover portion from the first position to the second position with the batten end positioned within the base portion recess.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a sign assembly which includes a flexible sheet of material in the form of a sign having a display surface and an opposing bracing surface. A first batten has terminal ends for engaging the flexible sheet along a first bracing axis of the bracing surface. A second batten has terminal ends and is secured to the first batten. The second batten can be oriented along a second bracing axis of the bracing surface. The sign assembly also includes at least one bracing sleeve having a base portion and a cover portion. The base portion of the sleeve is affixed to the bracing surface at a location along one of the first and second bracing axes. The base portion includes a batten recess for receiving a batten terminal end. The batten recess is defined by walls disposed along longitudinal sides of the base portion in opposing relation and extending outwardly from the base portion. At least one of the walls defines a track along the base portion longitudinal sides. The base portion includes an aperture proximate an end. The cover portion is in sliding engagement with the walls between a first position wherein the batten recess is exposed and a second interlocked position wherein the batten recess is enclosed by the cover portion. The cover portion includes at least one flexible arm extending from the cover portion. The flexible arm is biased outwardly into position within the base portion track. The flexible arm includes a tab for engaging the aperture when the cover portion is in the second position. In this way, the cover portion is releasably interlocked in the second position by the seating of the tab within the aperture and released by compressing the tab of the flexible arm inwardly to unseat the tab from the aperture to permit the cover portion to slide from the second position to the first position to insert the batten end in the batten recess of the base portion.